


Never Miss

by rejectedusername



Series: Gods of LS [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Jeremy's Crew origins, Pre-Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: Geoff's upset about losing his sniper, so Ryan suggests that he fight in an underground fighting ring. Surprisingly he meets someone new there that might have a place on the Fake AH Crew (Jeremy's crew origin story)





	Never Miss

It was a normal construction day in downtown Los Santos. Jeremy and his roommate Matt were just laying out where the next beam needed to go on the building. Jeremy had a normal day job as a construction worker, so he could use it as a cover for his night hobbies. Matt had a different, second job, but Jeremy didn’t really know who he was working for.

“Lunch break!” the head of the construction crew called out.

Jeremy and Matt got off of the building and grabbed their lunches so they could start eating.

“So, what’s going on with you tonight?” Matt asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Dude, you know Friday nights are fight club nights,” he replied.

“Rule one, you do not talk about fight club. Rule two, you DO NOT talk about fight club,” he joked.

Jeremy shorted and took a sip of his soup. “Enough about Rimmy Tim. What about your Friday night?” he asked.

Matt nodded. “That’s fair. B-team has got a lot of work. The crew we’re working for has a heist coming up, and the boss, Ruby, has us working to the bone.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, and it’s the main crew’s first big heist after one of their main guys left for San Fierro, I think. So, they need this to be a big show stopper.”

Jeremy nodded. “So are you ever going to tell me what crew you part of the B-team for. Or is all of this made up as a cover and the main crew actually is B-team?”

“Dude, you’re crazy.”

“Hey, I got a lot of time to think about other things when I’m fighting.”

“And I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you,” he joked.

“Bitch, please. I’m the fighter, remember?”

“But, I still don’t get what you meant by getting to think about other things while fighting.”

“Everyone is a lot slower than me, so they have to catch up. Plus, I don’t get why or how, but if I think about their fists flying somewhere else, their fists fly somewhere else.”

“You’re a strange man.”

“Eh, don’t hate the player, hate the game,” Jeremy said as he finished his soup.

“So back to work with us, then?” Matt asked as he took the last bite of his sandwich.

“Yeah, let’s earn that bank the legal way before we earn it the illegal way at night.”

 

‘UUUUUHHHHHHHHHGGGGG!” Geoff groaned loudly, leaning back in his desk chair.

“What’s wrong, love?” Jack asked looking up from her work. 

“Don’t imitate Gavin.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

Geoff sighed. “We need a sniper for the heist.”

“We could use someone from B-team.” 

“Treyco, Matt, or Larry?"

"No.”

“What about Lindsay?”

“Pppssssshhhh. Like Michael would ever want her on a heist to replace Ray.”

Jack sighed. “It’s not a heist about replacing Ray. It’s about showing the city that losing a member doesn’t mean the Fake AH Crew is dead. And alright then, how about Michael?”

“He’s too busy doing the explosives.”

“What about Gavin?”

“Need him at base actively taking care of technology.” 

“Ryan?” 

“Please, he’s our muscles and I’m scared of the consequences of taking him away from his corpse fetish. Besides, do you actually think he’d take off his damn mask to actually aim a sniper rifle?” he argued.

“Heard you talking shit,” Ryan joked as he walked into the office with a can of diet coke with a straw in it.

“Fuck…”

“Relax boss, you’re not in trouble.”

“We need a sniper for the Ray replacement heist, and I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s not a replacement heist.” Jack corrected him.

Geoff rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t change the fact that we need a sniper.”

“I don’t know what to do with him,” Jack sighed.

“Well, you’re clearly not in a good mood. When I’m in a bad mood, I’ll go down to watch the underground battle royal. I don’t participate, but those guys always want to put on a good show for the Vagabond,” Ryan started.

“So, you’re suggesting I go watch the fight club?” Geoff asked, annoyed.

“Rule, one. You do not talk about the fight club,” Jack joked.

“And no, I wasn’t suggesting you watch it. I was suggesting that you use it as an outlet to work out your frustration. Beat the shit out of people. Remind them who’s on top.” Ryan  
continued.

“Dude, I don’t know how to operate on that type of standard. I’ll get the shit kicked out of me,” Geoff replied.

Jack rolled her eyes. “Geoff, you’re the demigod son of the god of alcohol. It would be wise of you to use that to your advantage.”

Geoff’s eyes widened. “Holy shit, you’re right. Pack it up boys, we’re going to the fight club tonight.”

Jack sighed. “Rule two, you DO NOT talk about the fight club.”

 

Ryan had showed Geoff and Jack were the fighting took place. There was a crowd watching. Rimmy Tim was stretching in the center of the ring with an opponent standing off to the side. 

Someone who appeared to be the referrer stepped into the center of the ring. “Welcome, fellow ne’er-do-wells. Tonight, we have Rimmy Tim defending his title as champion.”

“We’ll see about that,” Geoff said smugly to himself, out to the side, waiting for his first match.

Jack leaned over to Geoff. “I think that Rimmy Tim is Matt from B-team’s roommate, so don’t kill him.”

Geoff sighed. “Fiiiiinnnnneeee.”

“And joining us tonight, we have Vagabond. And he brought his friends Beardo and Kingpin with him. And on top of that, Kingpin will be joining us in the ring.” The crowd started cheering. “So, put on a good show tonight!”

The referee stepped out of the ring and a bell rang. Jeremy started off by giving a few quick jabs at his opponent. His opponent tried to punch him, but Jeremy thought about his opponent’s fist aiming somewhere else, and all of a sudden, it was aiming somewhere else. Jeremy set up to do his knockout punch, but his opponent tried to dodge out of the way. He thought about his opponent still being on target for his punch and the opponent fell back to being right on target. He quickly knocked his opponent out and won the match. 

Next, it was Geoff’s turn in the ring with another opponent. The opponent looked intimidating, but Geoff had a trick up his sleeve. The bell rang and the opponent got a few quick jabs in, but Geoff immediately snapped his fingers and his opponent became a stumbling drunk. Geoff went in for a hard punch, and as soon as he punched him, he threw up and passed out. “You don’t mess with the king, baby!” he yelled out.

“Well, let’s see here if the Kingpin here can handle Rimmy Tim,” the referee announced. The crowd cheered in response.

Jeremy hoped back inside the ring to face Geoff. The bell rang and Jeremy got in him usual quick jabs, but Geoff snapped his fingers. Jeremy stumbled a bit, but was still able to punch Geoff. “What the?! Nobody except demigods like us, or Gavin is that quick on recovery,” Geoff thought to himself. Then Geoff still went in for his own punch and Jeremy did his usual thought of opponents missing, and Geoff missed. “What the fuck?! This kid has got to be one of us!” Jeremy went in for his final punch, and Geoff threw his arms up to block. “I GIVE! RIMMY TIM WINS!!!!!” he screamed

Jeremy stopped his punch. “I’m sorry? Please don’t kill me for this,” he begged.

“IT LOOKS LIKE RIMMY TIM IS STILL THE CHAMPION!” the referee called out. The crowd cheered loudly in response.

“Relax, kid, you’re not in trouble. But I would like to have a talk with you.” Geoff patted him on the shoulder. Jeremy followed Geoff out of the ring where they met up with Jack and Ryan. 

“Your moves were incredible!” Jack complimented.

“Thank you,” Jeremy replied with a smile.

“I know there’s a secret to your moves, Rimmy,” Geoff speculated.

“No secret, just sometimes when I think about things going somewhere else, they go somewhere else,” Jeremy replied with a shrug.

“I personally have a secret to mine, wanna hear it?” Geoff asked. 

“Sure.”

“I use my demigod powers to turn my opponents into stumbling drunks.”

Jeremy laughed “What? That’s BS. Demigods can’t be real. That’s just mythology.”

“I used my power on you, and nobody recovers that quickly unless they’re a demigod, too,”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying you’re probably a demigod too. But I’m not sure who you’re the son of.”

“I never had a dad, and no offense, but like hell I’m going to tell you who my mom is.”

“Speed,” Ryan chimed in.

“What?” Geoff asked.

“Demigod son of the god of speed.”

“And how do you know that?”

“I was seeing his moves and could tell there was something, too. And speed? Well, a hunch.”

“Now that we worked that out, I’m also going to invite you to join the Fake AH Crew,” Geoff finally said.

Jeremy’s eyes god wide, he never thought he’d get a cool offer like this. “I’d be an idiot to say no!”

Jack and Ryan clapped. “Awesome, then you can call me Geoff.”

“And you can call me by my actual name, Jeremy.”

“Nice to meet you Jeremy,” he said as the two of them started to shake hands. “And random unrelated question, how good are you with a sniper rifle?” Geoff asked next.

“Well, I’m better with my fists than a gun. But when I use a gun, it’s just like when I use my fists, and I never miss,” Jeremy smiled.

Geoff chuckled. “Perfect.”


End file.
